Green Time Rush: The Extended Story
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Set just after Green Time Rush. Logan finds it hard to function while Kendall is away for a week. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all me peoples! :D I've been working really hard on this fic, and I really hope you like it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**Green Time Rush: The Extended Story**

Logan was awakened suddenly when he rolled over in bed to snuggle up to his boyfriend and his arm fell through the air and hit the bed. He drowsily opened his eyes and saw an empty space in the bed next to him. As soon as he saw this, sad memories came flooding back to him. Kendall, the love of his life, had been gone for four days on a trip to the Capitol with Jett because they had won the week off from school for their go-green project. These past four days had been torture for the brunette boy. He missed his Kendall so bad. The first thing that came to mind was their emotion parting at the airport.

After getting his bag checked, Kendall had walked over to where Logan stood by the window in the airport terminal. For a moment, they didn't say anything. They both knew what the other was thinking.

"We've…..got a couple minutes before my flight leaves." Kendall said.

Logan nodded and tried to avoid eye-contact with his boyfriend. He hated himself for that, but he feared that if he did make eye-contact with him that he would just burst into tears. Kendall noticed this and he reached out to intertwine the fingers of one of their hands.

"It's gonna be okay." he said, "I'll only be gone a week."

"A week is a long time to be away from the person you love." Logan said.

"I know." Kendall said sympathetically.

Another minute went by in silence. Kendall glanced up at the big clock on the wall and saw that it was only three minutes before he had to leave.

"Hey." he whispered, gently tilting the brunette boy's face up so they were looking into each others eyes, "I love you."

Just as Logan had predicted, he felt the backs of his eyes burn with tears.

"I l-love you, too." he said, fighting not to cry.

Kendall just pulled him into his arms and held him close. That did it. Logan couldn't hold back anymore. His breath hitched and his just let the tears fall. He felt Kendall run a gentle hand along his back.

"I'm gonna m-miss you." Logan said as he cried into Kendall's shoulder.

"Same here, baby." the taller boy said.

"_Flight 316 is now boarding._" they heard a woman's voice echo over the intercom.

"That's my flight." Kendall said as they pulled away.

"I know." Logan gulped.

"It's gonna be okay; this week will go by before you know it." Kendall said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"It won't if you're not there." Logan sniffled.

"Hey, Hollywood! You wanna miss our flight?" an impromptu voice called.

Kendall sighed and looked back at Jett standing a few feet away.

"Just give us a sec, okay?" he said.

He turned back to Logan.

"I gotta go." he said, giving Logan's hand a light squeeze.

"C-can I have a good-bye kiss?" Logan asked.

"You didn't even need to ask." Kendall said, leaning in to seal their lips together.

The pair didn't care who in the densely-crowded airport saw them. They were proud to be together and they weren't ashamed of who they chose to love. They never wanted their kiss to end, but they had to pull away after only a brief moment. Kendall smiled at Logan and tenderly wiped away his tears with the backs of his fingers.

"Bye, baby."

"Bye." Logan's voice only came out a whisper.

They shared one more brief hug before Kendall turned and walked away, wheeling his blue-and-black suitcase behind him. Logan just stood there and watched him walk down the long, wide terminal to the door where all the other passengers were boarding the plane. Before Kendall passed through the door, he turned back to Logan and formed a small hear-shape with his hands and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Logan smiled and did the same. And with that he was gone.

That had been four days ago and Logan still couldn't get over being apart from his Kendall. Everything was different without him. They used to wake up together and cuddle, hitting the snooze button on the alarm clock four or five times before they finally decided to get up. Now, all Logan could do was wake up to an empty bed. He occasionally leaned over and inhaled Kendall's scent that remained on his pillow next to him. For a brief moment, it would make it seem like Kendall was there with him. When Kendall had been home, he and Logan would have their early breakfast together before everyone got up. Now, Logan just has breakfast with everyone else and can't take his eyes off Kendall's empty chair.

Logan forced these painful memories to the back of his mind and lay back down, but this time, he hugged Kendall's pillow close to his chest and inhaled the familiar scent of his shampoo. When he closed his eyes, it almost seemed like Kendall was there with him again.

The sun rose too early for Logan that morning. He just wanted to stay in bed and sleep until Kendall got home, but his annoying alarm clock kept buzzing and raking on his nerves. Rolling over in bed, he turned off the alarm clock and got up. After he stretched away his tense muscles, he crossed the room over to the adjoining bathroom and went through his morning routine. He then got dressed and walked out to the kitchen where he found that everyone else was already up. He gave everyone a brief good-morning as he fixed himself a plate of breakfast.

Everyone noticed that something wasn't right with the brunette boy. All during breakfast, he didn't say a word and he just nibbled a little at his food. His eyes were constantly drifting to the empty chair across from him. After breakfast, the three boys and Katie all got their backpacks and took to elevator down to the lobby where they all made their way over to the Palmwoods school classroom.

School went by in a blind haze for Logan. Usually, he paid close attention to everything the teacher said, but today he just couldn't seem to concentrate. His mind just kept drifting to Kendall and how much he missed him. He knew Kendall was coming back, but being apart from him just tore him up inside. The next thing he knew, the bell was ringing, signaling their lunch break. The whole class was up in an instant and heading towards the door. Logan exited the classroom last and he made his way outside to the Palmwoods park where everyone else always had lunch. He unconsciously walked over to one particular shady tree across the park and sat down under its bushy branches. As he took out his lunch, he remembered why he had chose this tree to sit under: this was the same tree he and Kendall had lunch under every day together. This is where they had shared their first date together: a romantic picnic under the stars.

As he tried to enjoy his lunch, he wished Kendall was there to wrap an arm around his shoulders and let him know he was there. A few minutes after he sat down, he was joined by James and Carlos, who had been doing everything they could to keep their friend company these past four days. Logan loved them for this; they were such awesome friends.

After school was over, Logan was desperate for something to do to take his mind off Kendall. He tried to work on his homework and it didn't work, he tried playing a video game, but he unconsciously picked the one he and Kendall always played together. Sighing with frustration, the brunette boy flopped back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then it hit him! The one place that always managed to take his mind off whatever was bothering him: the library! Logan could always think things over more clearly when he was in the silence of the library, surrounded by hundreds of interesting books.

Getting up off the bed, he picked up his backpack and made his way down the hall to the living room where James and Carlos were playing a video game together.

"Hey, guys, I'm headed to the library. You wanna come?" he said.

He knew James and Carlos never liked going to the library, but he thought he would be nice and extend the invitation anyway.

"Na, we're good here." James said, glancing over briefly.

Logan waved politely as he left. He made his way down to and across the lobby and out the front doors and walked the mile-and-a-half to the local library. He was slightly out of breath as he walked up the concrete steps to the large building. He paused for a moment in the air conditioned vestibule to catch his breath and cool off from the annoying LA heat.

When he was cooled off, he entered the main part of the library. He showed the librarian his library card and walked up the set of carpeted stairs to the second floor where the astronomy section was. He browsed through the tall shelves of books for a few minutes before he found one that looked interesting. He then took a seat at an empty, round table and began flipping through the colorful, glossy pages of the book. As he read through the paragraphs and studied the pictures, he almost forgot about being so lonely. That is, until he turned a page and found a picture of the night sky.

That image sparked the memory of when he and Kendall stayed out nearly all night, cuddling on a blanket in the park, just gazing up at the stars. It was such a special night. It had marked the four-month anniversary of them being together. Logan felt his eyes burn with tears as he thought about this. He was in a more secluded corner of the library so he just let the tears fall. He lay the book down and covered his face with his hand and cried. All he wanted was to feel Kendall's arms wrapped around him and hear his loving voice.

He sat this way for several more minutes until his tears finally subsided. As he gathered his books, he glanced around and hoped no one had seen him crying. He didn't cry that often and it usually took a lot to make that happen. He went to the front desk and checked out the book he'd been looking at and headed back to the Palmwoods.

Later that evening, the brunette boy was seated at the dining table, working on his pile of homework. He had his papers spread out across the table, and two or three open books lay in front of him. The apartment was mostly silent, save for the occasional cheers that could be heard from James and Carlos, who were in their bedroom playing a video game together. With each passing minute that went by, Logan found it harder and harder to concentrate, but not from the sounds of his friends down the hall; no, he was still missing his beloved boyfriend. Every evening when he tried to do his homework, Kendall would walk up behind him and wrap his arms around him and try to distract him with his devilish charms. Logan missed that so much. He knew it sounded weird, but he just couldn't concentrate with out Kendall distracting him. It was just how he worked.

At the moment, Logan was fighting a loosing battle with an algebra equation he _knew _he should know the answer to. No matter how many times he erased and re-worked and thought, he just couldn't get it. He thought he could see a small hole wearing in his paper from the abundance of erasing he had done. He nearly jumped out his skin when the loud ringing of the phone echoed around the room. Pulling himself back together, he put his pencil down and got up and answered the phone, which set on the counter in the kitchen.

"Hello?" he said.

"_Hey, baby._" a very familiar and much-missed voice replied.

"Kendall?" Logan asked, joy rising in his voice.

"_Duh. Who'd you think it was?_" Kendall laughed.

"It's just been so long since I talked to you." Logan said.

"_But I called you last night._" Kendall said.

"I know, but to me, that's still a long time to go without hearing your voice." Logan explained.

"_Aw. I'm sorry. Well, I'm here now and it's nice to hear your voice, too." _Kendall said in his usual sweet tone, "_So, how have you been?_"

"Terrible." Logan said.

"_What's wrong?_" Kendall asked in concern.

"I miss you _so _bad. You have no idea how much it hurts not to be able to snuggle up to someone warm at night." Logan said, leaning back against the edge of the counter.

"_Sure I do; I've been doing it every night for the past four days._" Kendall said, "_I miss you, too, baby. I hate waking up every morning and seeing Jett walking around the hotel room naked and bragging about how supposedly hot he is._"

Logan chuckled a little at this.

"So, how's the Capitol? Are you having fun?" he asked, not wanting to start crying because of an emotional conversation.

"_It's pretty cool. There's a lot to see and there are lots of museums here that I know you would love._" Kendall explained, _"Jett and me got a tour of the White House today with another green-group-thing._"

"That sounds cool. Have you checked out any museums yet?" Logan asked.

"_Na, not yet. Museums aren't that interesting to me unless you're there to translate all those scientific words and crap._" Kendall said, "_Logie, I know you'd love it here. I promise I'll bring you here one day._"

Logan couldn't help but smile at the love in his boyfriend's voice.

"I would love to go on a trip like that with you. I've always wanted to go to the Capitol and it would be so special if we went together." he said.

"_Same here_." Kendall said, "_And after a long day of touring museums and stuff, we could come back to our hotel room and…..relieve each others stress." _

Logan laughed a little at this. Just as he did, he faintly heard the sound of a door opening and closing on the other end of the line.

"_Ugh, that's Jett with our take-out._" Kendall said, "_I gotta go now, baby, but I'll call you again as soon as I can._" "O-okay." Logan said, saddened slightly.

"_Bye, Logie. I love you._" Kendall said.

"I love you, too."

And with that, their phone call ended, leaving Logan standing in an empty kitchen all alone once again. He felt a little better from hearing Kendall's voice, but he still didn't have him there to hold. Putting the phone back on its base, Logan walked back over to the dining table and began his homework again. He got most of it done since he felt better, but by the time he laid down for bed, the loneliness had returned. He sighed with sadness and pulled the covers over his body, curling up into a tiny ball. His last thought before he fell asleep was of Kendall.

The next day was a Saturday, so Logan slept in a bit. He woke up around 10:30 and found that Mrs. Knight had taken Katie to a couple commercial auditions. He walked into the living room and saw James and Carlos cuddling on the couch while they watched CSI.

"Hey, buddy. How ya doing?" James said, giving him a smile.

"I'm fine." Logan lied, running a hand through his disheveled morning hair and plopping down on the orange cushions of the couch.

Just by Logan's body language, James and Carlos could tell that he was lying. They exchanged a look then looked back at their sad friend sitting a couple feet away.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Carlos said, springing up into a sitting position.

"What?" Logan groaned.

"How about all of us go see a movie tonight? It could be a double-date!" Carlos said, bouncing just a little on the couch.

"You have to have four people for it to be a double-date." Logan said.

"Well, then it'll be a one-and-a-half-date." Carlos said, "Come on, you need to get out of the apartment and do something. You've been cooped up in here since Kendall left."

This earned him a slight elbow to the ribs from James, who had also sat up.

"Even though he picked a bad choice of words, I gotta agree with him; you need to get out and do something." the pretty boy said.

For a minute, Logan just looked back and forth between his two friends.

"Well? Whataya say?" Carlos asked, giving his trademark puppy-dog eyes.

Logan couldn't resist that look. He smiled and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Fine, I'll go." he said.

"Yay!" Carlos did a little mini-cheer and bounced over to Logan and gave him a hug.

Later that evening, the three boys got a little dressed-up and drove to the local movie theater. James had printed out their tickets earlier, so after they got themselves a snack, they just went right in to the theater. They took their seats towards the back and waited about five minutes before the movie started.

"What movie are we seeing again?" Logan asked as the lights dimmed.

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Carlos said excitedly.

A slight chill went down Logan's spine; he'd seen commercials for that movie and it looked really scary….and he was right. The scariness started about thirty minutes into the movie and Carlos stayed glued to James' side the whole time. Logan was a little scared, too, but all he could do was hold onto his container of popcorn a little tighter.

After the movie was finally over, Logan found himself temporarily scarred from seeing a girl impaled through the forehead with a pipe. When the boring credits started scrolling across the screen, the three guys got up and exited the theater.

"Who wants to grab some dinner at the snack bar before we go home?" Carlos asked as they walked back into the main part of the theater.

"I'm game. How 'bout you, Logan?" James asked.

"Sure." the brunette boy said.

The trio walked over to the snack bar and stood in line briefly before picking what they wanted. Carlos got two corndogs (big surprise there), James got a big slice of triple-cheese pizza, and Logan got a hotdog with all his favorite toppings. They also got a large cream-slush to share. Once they had their food, they chose an empty table and sat down. As always, Carlos opened the end of the straw packet and blew into the straw, successfully shooting the paper across the table and right into James' nose. James in turn did the same and got Carlos right between the eyes. Logan giggled and simply pulled off his own straw paper and crumpled it on the table.

Shortly after they began eating, Carlos announced that he would be right back and he got up from the table and walked off. Logan guessed he was going to the bathroom. Things were silent between he and James for a moment.

"I just wanna thank you and Carlos for doing all this for me just to cheer me up. It really means a lot." the smart boy said, taking a sip of the delicious lemon-flavored cream-slush.

"Well, you're our best friend; of course we would try to cheer you up." James said, "And I know exactly how you feel. Last month when Carlos had to go home to Minnesota for a week for his family reunion, I felt the exact same way. It was torture."

Just then, Carlos walked back over to the table, a certain joy in his step.

"I got a surprise for you, Logan." he said, holding out his cell phone.

Logan looked at the screen and he saw Kendall's gorgeous face staring back at him.

"_Hey, you." _Kendall said, smiling.

Logan couldn't believe it; it was a live video chat!

"Hey, Kenny." Logan smiled, using Kendall's rarely-used nickname.

"_How have you been since I talked to you last night?_"Kendall asked.

Logan took Carlos' phone and propped his hand on the table.

"I've been….okay. About the same." he said, "I had a….pretty bad dream last night."

"_Aw. What was it about?_"Kendall asked in a sympathetic voice.

"I dreamed that you came home and…." Logan paused as he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, "…..I dreamed that you came home and you had another boyfriend and you broke up with me."

"_Aw, Logie don't cry._"Kendall said, wishing he could just reach through the screen and pull Logan into his arms, "_That could never happen. You know why?_"

"W-why?" Logan hiccupped.

"_Because I love you too much to hurt you like that. I could never love anyone else but you. Never forget that, okay?_"Kendall said.

Logan nodded and hoped no one else in the theater saw him crying.

"_As bad as I hate to, I gotta go again. It's ten o'clock here and I have to get up early for another green-lecture-thing_." Kendall said.

"Okay." Logan said, wiping away his tears, "B-bye."

"_Bye, sweetie. I love you. And don't worry; I'll be home in a couple days._" Kendall said.

"I love you, too." Logan said.

They blew each other a kiss and just like that, the video chat ended. Carlos and James both gave Logan a comforting pat on the shoulder as he dried his tears and composed himself.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Logan said, sniffling slightly.

When he finally composed himself, the three of them finished up their food and walked out of the theater, taking the remaining part of their cream-slush with them. They drove back to the Palmwoods and made their way up to the apartment.

"Thanks for the good time, guys; it really meant a lot." Logan said as they walked in the door.

"Don't mention it." Carlos said, giving him a playful hug about the shoulders.

Glancing over at the clock on the microwave, Logan saw that it was almost ten o'clock.

"If it's okay with you two, I think I'm gonna head to bed; I'm kinda tired." Logan said.

He received a nod from James and Carlos and he walked down the hallway to his room. After disrobing down to this underwear, he crawled under the cool covers and snuggled up next to Kendall's pillow. As he lay there, inhaling the familiar scent from Kendall's pillow, it didn't take long for him to fall into a restful slumber.

The next day began much like the previous morning. He woke up and went through his morning routine and had breakfast with everyone else. After breakfast, James and Carlos invited him to come down to the pool with them, which he gladly accepted. The three of them donned their swim shorts and a t-shirt (except for James, who chose to wear his trademark black tank top) and walked down to the pool together, carrying their swim bags. Carlos went and got them each their favorite flavor of smoothie and they each took a seat beside each other in three of the comfy lounge chair lined up by the pool.

Logan found it relaxing to lounge by the pool, sipping a smoothie with his two best friends, but there was still that lingering thought in the back of his head about how much he loved and missed Kendall. The handsome trio stayed by the pool for most of the day, sipping smoothies and enjoying little packs of Fruit Smackers from the vending machine. By the time Mrs. Knight called them up for dinner, Logan was sure he was going to be just a little sunburned from sitting outside all day. But his mood was brightened somewhat when they returned to the apartment to find that Mrs. Knight had fixed her 'famous' spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. With a big dollop of sour cream on top, her spaghetti could cheer just about anyone up.

After dinner, Logan helped Mrs. Knight clean up the kitchen, and James and Carlos moved to the living room to watch TV. Katie brought out her drawing pad and sat on the floor beside the coffee table to doodle across her paper. In the kitchen, Mrs. Knight had taken notice of Logan's less than happy mood. The brunette boy was significantly less cheerful than usual and he was rather quiet.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked.

Mrs. Knight had always had a knack for getting the boys to open up to her by speaking to them as if they were her own sons.

"Not really." Logan said as he rinsed off a plate in the sink.

"You're missing Kendall, aren't you?" Mrs. Knight said.

Logan nodded.

"It's gonna be okay. I miss him, too, but he'll be back the day after tomorrow." Mrs. Knight said, rubbing Logan's back in a comforting manner.

"I know." Logan said, "It's….it's just been hard being away from him for this long."

"You really love him, don't you?" Mrs. Knight said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I do. More than anything." Logan said, "I know I've said this before, but thanks for being to understanding and accepting us for who we are. It feels really great to know that you're cool with us being gay and being together."

"Well, that's what any good parent should do." Mrs. Knight said, "And I think it's great that you and Kendall love each other so much. It's sweet."

Logan smiled a little and went back to rinsing off the dishes. After he had finished helping Mrs. Knight, he joined his friends in the living room to watch whatever was on TV. The three of them stayed up long after Mrs. Knight and Katie had gone to bed. The three of them finally decided to lay down around midnight. James and Carlos went to their room, no doubt, to have one of their frequent late-night sexual escapades. Logan smiled at the cute couple as he walked into his room. He then stripped himself down to this blue boxer briefs, which Kendall had given him.

He snuggled up under the covers and tried to go to sleep. He didn't know how long he lay there, but every minute seemed to drag on forever. No matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep. He tried countless positions, he tried leaving the covers off, he tried holding Kendall's pillow close to him, he tried everything! He just couldn't fall asleep. Not being with Kendall was beginning to get to him. He threw his covers off and sat up, glancing over at the clock on his bedside table. Five o'clock in the morning. Logan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew of something that might help him feel a bit better.

Getting out of bed, he walked down the dark hall to the living room. He made his way over to the boom box in the corner, successfully stubbing his toe on the coffee table. The curse he let out seemed to echo around the silent room. He then selected their CD from the extensive collection and placed it in the boom box. The first song that began to play was Nothing Even Matters.

Logan sat on the couch and just tuned everything else out and listened to Kendall's beautiful voice singing to him. As he listened to the sweet lyrics of the song, memories of when Kendall sang it to him on their six-month anniversary. That had been such a special evening for them. They had gone to the local ice rink and played a little one-on-one hockey together, then afterward they had gone to their favorite snack bar for lunch. That evening they had been alone in the apartment and Kendall sang Nothing Even Matters to Logan, successfully bringing tears of joy to the boy's eyes.

As the song ended, the next one that began to play was Worldwide. Logan felt tears form in his eyes when he heard Kendall's voice singing to him. It wasn't just hearing Kendall's voice; it was the lyrics to the song telling about loving someone no matter how far away they ever were. He buried his face in his hands and just cried. His breath hitched and he felt his warm tears sliding through the spaces between his fingers.

He was broken out of his thoughts suddenly when he heard the front door open and close. As he looked up, he had to do a double-take to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There, standing just feet away was his beloved Kendall!

"K-Kendall?" Logan squeaked as he stood up.

"It's me, Logie." Kendall said, dropping the handle to his rolling suitcase and not caring when it hit the floor.

The two of them couldn't get their legs to move fast enough as they ran to each other. They met in the middle of the room and pulled one another into a tight embrace. Logan's heart skipped a beat when he finally felt Kendall's arms around him again.

"I love you so much, baby." Kendall said, his heart pounding and his voice shaking just a little.

He held Logan tighter as he felt the boy's warm tears begin to stain his t-shirt.

"H-how did- I mean…..I-I thought you weren't supposed to be home until day-after-tomorrow." Logan stuttered.

"I caught the first redeye back here. I just couldn't stand being away from you another day. I don't care if I get in trouble with Miss Collins for ditching Jett; I had to get back to my Logie." Kendall explained, sounding as if he were about to cry, too.

He loosened his hold around Logan and let the shorter boy pull away just far enough so they could look into each others eyes. It took just one look to know that they would be together as a couple forever; there would never be anyone else for either of them. Kendall smiled down at Logan and lovingly wiped his tears away. He slid his hand around to cradle the back of Logan's head and he pulled him in for a kiss. The instant their lips connected, the whole world seemed to fade into the background, leaving only them.

Logan was the first to move his lips and he reached up to wrap his arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall instantly deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into the shorter boy's mouth. A soft moan escaped Logan as Kendall explored his mouth and teased all of his sensitive spots. They never wanted the kiss to end, but after several seconds they had to pull away in need of air.

"I missed you so much…..and I want to spend time with you, and we don't have to _do _anything if you don't want to; I'm just glad to finally be home with you again." Kendall said in a hushed voice.

Logan smiled and stroked Kendall's hair. Oh, it was just as soft as he remembered it being.

"I don't want to wait. I missed you in more ways than one." he said.

A smile tugged at Kendall's lips and he lightly raked his nails along Logan's bare back.

"Is everyone else asleep?" he asked.

Logan nodded, getting a little excited by the mischievous look in Kendall's eye. The taller boy pulled him closer so their bodies were touching, making Logan's heart skip a beat. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan briefly and softly.

"Let's go to our room." he whispered.

He took Logan's hand and lead him down the hallway. They moved quickly but tried to stay as quiet as possible so no one else woke up and saw that Kendall was home just yet, which would prompt a lengthy reunion and just prolong the time Kendall and Logan were apart in that sense.

Once they were safely in their room, Kendall closed and locked the door and turned back to Logan. He instantly pulled the shorter boy into a passionate kiss. Logan moaned into Kendall's mouth and let his hands roam downward to unzip the taller boy's grey hoodie. Kendall wiggled his shoulders out of the hoodie and let it fall to the floor.

"Mmm, I missed you so much, baby." Kendall moaned.

It felt so good to finally have Logan in his arms again and to hear his beautiful voice. He never wanted to be apart from his boyfriend like this again; he wouldn't be able to stand it.

Their kisses were becoming more frantic as they slowly became more aroused. Kendall let his hands roam down over Logan's back, relishing how amazing his soft, warm skin felt under his touch. His hands traveled lower to the boy's hips and he kneaded them gently. They felt so irresistible and rounded and just perfect. A pleasured moan escaped Logan's lips when Kendall slid a single hand into his underwear and gave one of his hips a squeeze. Logan responded by yanking Kendall's red t-shirt up over his head.

"I need you so bad." the brunette boy whimpered as he tried to rub himself against Kendall.

"Get on the bed." Kendall moaned, backing Logan up towards their bed.

Logan did as he was told and he lay back against the cool sheets. He watched as Kendall removed his jeans and underwear. God, he was so hot! Logan's eyes were drawn downward and he raised his eyebrows when he saw that Kendall was half-hard already.

"Excited much?" he giggled.

Kendall smiled and crawled up onto the bed. He straddled Logan's hips and tantalizingly slowly slid his hands up over the boy's slightly-pronounced abs, his cock twitching with interest when he felt Logan's muscles tense under his hands. He slid them higher over his chest and up to brace them against the bed on either side of Logan's head. Logan's heart was pounding with excitement as he watched Kendall hovering over him and touching him in all the places where he liked it. He found his breath suddenly stolen away when Kendall thrust his hips against him. His underwear provided a torturous barrier between them and he longed to be rid of that barrier.

"T-take them off, p-please." he gasped as his hips involuntarily jerked up against Kendall.

Kendall smiled at his boyfriend and decided to tease him a bit more before he complied with his request. He leaned down and kissed Logan lightly on the lips before moving down to his neck. Logan's pale skin was so enticing and he just loved the sounds he could emit from the small boy when he nibbled at the right places. While he ravished Logan's neck with kisses, he also rubbed his hard cock against the growing bulge in the boy's underwear.

"Ngh, Kendall….that's so good!" Logan gasped, arching his back into his boyfriend's touch.

The blonde boy smiled to himself; he just loved it when he could get Logan all hot and flustered like this. When he finished ravishing Logan's neck, he traveled lower and licked a line down the middle of his chest. His cock throbbed when Logan squirmed under him. Logan cursed under his breathed as Kendall traced the outline of each of his abs with his tongue. Ever since the first time they made love, Kendall had discovered his hidden talent of being very skilled with his tongue.

When Kendall finally reached the waistband of Logan's underwear, instead of removing the barrier, he gently nuzzled his face against the prominent bulge. He knew it drove Logan crazy when he did this.

"Mmm, you like that?" he moaned when a broken gasp escaped Logan's lips.

"Mm-hm." Logan moaned around having his bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

He made a louder moan when Kendall traced the outline of his thick cock through his underwear with his mouth.

"Kendall, please!" he cried a little louder than he should have.

"Just a little longer, Logie. I want this to last. It's special." Kendall said, running a comforting hand over Logan's abs.

Through all his flustered-ness, Logan couldn't help but smile at Kendall's sweetness. He never would have thought of that. Now that he had Logan a little more on his side of things, Kendall proceeded with his previous actions. He slowly peeled Logan's blue underwear off him and tossed it to a random corner of the room. He didn't take his eyes off his prize which lay underneath. Logan's perfect cock arched out from his body and Kendall could almost _see _it throbbing with need. He leaned up over Logan and placed two of his fingers at the boy's lips.

"Get 'em nice and wet." he whispered in the sexiest voice Logan had ever heard.

Logan gladly did as he was told and he coated Kendall's fingers thoroughly with his saliva. Kendall moaned softly as he watched Logan suck on his fingers. His lips formed so perfectly around them and his mouth was so warm and inviting. When Kendall was sure his fingers had enough lubrication, he pulled them out of Logan's mouth, the smaller boy's lips making a small but erotic pop. Logan spread his legs as Kendall scooted down his body and he let out a soft moan when Kendall teased his fingers around his tight opening.

"Mmm, I love it when you touch me there!" he moaned.

Kendall smiled at this and pushed a single finger inside Logan's body. He moved it in and out a few times to loosen him up before he added a second one. He loved the way Logan was moaning and how his insides felt so warm. After making a few scissoring motions with his fingers, he pulled them out, earning him a whimper of loss from Logan. Kendall was about to spit in his hand to slick his cock, but just as he started to bring his hand up to his mouth, Logan grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait. Let me do that for you." Logan said, "Scoot back and stand up a sec."

Kendall had a pretty good idea of what Logan had in mind, so he did as he was told. Once Kendall was standing at the edge of the bed, Logan sat up and scooted closer to him. He ran his hands expertly up Kendall's thighs to the sides of his hips. He held the tall boy steady with one hand and used the other to grip the base of his thick cock. He gave the thick column of flesh a few gentle strokes before pushing the head of it into his mouth. A pleasured groan tore its way from Kendall's throat when Logan began to suck on the head of his cock. As Logan sucked more of the hard flesh into his mouth, he felt Kendall's hand on the back his head and he sensed his fingers tangling into his hair. The fingers gave a light tug, signaling to him that he was doing a good job. Logan relaxed his throat and took Kendall's cock in as far as he could. The moans and soft cries that Kendall was emitting was turning Logan on so much. He felt a deep but pleasurable ache between his legs and he longed to have Kendall there, so he didn't waste any time in coating the hard flash in his mouth with a generous layer of his saliva.

When he was sure Kendall had enough lubrication, he pulled off him with an erotic pop. The tall blonde boy gasped softly when the cooler air of the room ghosted across his wet skin and sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

"I need you inside me." Logan moaned.

Kendall bent at the waist and captured Logan's lips in a kiss as he gently coaxed him back into a laying position. Once Logan was scooted back far enough, Kendall crawled back on top of him. He coaxed the boy's legs apart and settled his body between them, moaning when their hard cocks touched.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I was ready when you walked in the door." Logan said, rubbing himself up against Kendall as best he could.

Kendall smiled and reached down to line himself up with Logan's waiting hole. He pushed forward, going slow since it had been almost a week since they had done this. The brunette boy gasped in slight pain as his hole was stretched. Kendall paused when he heard Logan's sound of pain and he waited for the boy to relax before he pushed farther. When his seven-inch cock was fully sheathed inside Logan, he paused for a moment again so he could relax.

"I won't move until you're ready, baby." he whispered, placing a loving kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Please, just do it." Logan gasped, arching his back in need.

Giving him a sweet smile, Kendall slowly pulled back and thrust back in, causing a louder moan to erupt from both of them. The jolt of pleasure that shot through them caused them to loose their composure for a brief moment. Kendall quickly regained his composure and repeated the rolling motion with his hips.

Logan's back arched and his muscles tightened around Kendall's cock. The sensations that washed over them were more intense than they usually were when they had sex.

"Ngh, oh, Logie you're so tight!" Kendall moaned.

Logan's grip on Kendall's upper-arms tightened slightly and he gasped. It didn't take long for their movements to speed up and they were finding it harder and harder to keep their voices down. The room was filled by the sounds of their pleasure: moaning and sighing, whimpering and groaning.

"Ugh, Kendall! Oh, that's so good!" Logan whimpered.

Kendall smirked sexily and asked, "You want me to do it harder? You want me to come inside you?"

Logan answered with a rapid nod and he brought his knees closer up to his chest so he was more opened up to Kendall's vigorous thrusts. This slightly different position somehow made everything more intense and it felt as if Kendall were thrusting deeper. Logan grunted and his head lolled to the side. Kendall grabbed the opportunity and he began nibbling and sucking on Logan's pale neck again. He bit down lightly on a spot of flesh and sucked on it hard. When he pulled back, he saw a dark purple bruise marring the perfect skin.

"I'm c-close!" Logan gasped, his back arching off the bed.

"Look at me, baby. I wanna see your face when you come." Kendall said, his voice breathy and shaky from his mounting pleasure.

The brunette boy forced his eyes open and looked into his boyfriend's face. He saw nothing but passion and love in Kendall's gorgeous green eyes. Stars seemed to burst before his vision when Kendall hit his sweet spot dead-on.

"You like that?" Kendall moaned when Logan cried out softly.

All Logan could do was nod. He could feel his orgasm fast-approaching and he fought to keep his eyes open so he could see Kendall's face. It wasn't but a minute or two later that the two of them found themselves tumbling over the edge and they cried out as they released. Kendall reached between them and jacked Logan off rapidly, and his hand was quickly covered with his boyfriend's warm cum. It was a feeling that he loved and he hadn't realized until now how much he missed it. His hips quivered as he, too, came. Logan moaned at the feeling of Kendall's cum coating his insides.

When their orgasm reached it's peak, they found themselves out of breath and their limbs felt like they were made of jell-o. They collapsed together in a jumbled pile of hot flesh as they fought for their breath. It took several minutes, but when Kendall could breath normally again, he carefully pulled out of Logan and flopped over to the side. Logan instantly snuggled close to him and was enveloped by his strong arms.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Logie-Bear." Kendall answered back, running a comforting hand along Logan's back, "I promise I'll never leave you again."

Logan smiled and rested his head against Kendall's firm chest. They had almost fallen asleep when they were jolted awake by a loud banging sound on the wall. The sound seemed to be coming from the next room where James and Carlos were.

"Welcome home, Kendall!" James and Carlos' voices called simultaneously, muffled slightly by the wall.

Realization sunk in that the pair in the other room must have heard them when they were enjoying their previous 'activities'. The two of them just burst into laughter. They could faintly hear James and Carlos laughing, too, in the other room. When the laughter died down, Kendall and Logan snuggled under their covers and fell asleep in each others arms. Logan slept with a smile on his face that night. He was finally back in Kendall's arms where he belonged.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
